Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a charging system and, more particularly, to a charging system without a power factor correction circuit for improving a power factor and a current quality at a grid stage.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, research and development regarding environmentally friendly vehicles that reduce environmental pollution as much as possible have been conducted in the automobile industry and a market thereof has expanded. In particular, eco-friendly vehicle, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and plug-in hybrid vehicles that utilize electric motors generating driving force using electric energy instead of engines generating driving force by burning conventional fossil fuels are being introduced. Typically, the eco-friendly vehicle technologies using such electric energy are used to drive the electric vehicle by charging the battery in the vehicle from a grid. Accordingly, an eco-friendly vehicle using electric energy is required to have an in-vehicle charging circuit for charging the battery with electric energy provided from the grid.
The in-vehicle charging circuit is implemented using various topologies as a circuit that is necessary for charging the battery of an environmentally friendly vehicle. However, most in-vehicle charging circuits include a high frequency transformer and filter for insulation, a plurality of switching elements, and a control module. In particular, the charging circuit has a built-in power factor correction circuit (PFC) to ensure a quality and a power factor of a grid current, satisfies requirements of the grid. Accordingly, the charging circuit will increase the price and volume of environmentally friendly vehicles, which results economic burden of consumers. In the related art, various research and development activities have been required to reduce the volume, weight, and cost of the in-vehicle charging circuit provided in an environmentally friendly vehicle.
It should be understood that the foregoing description of the background art is merely for the purpose of promoting an understanding of the background of the present disclosure and is not to be construed as an admission that the prior art is known to those skilled in the art.